Survivor!
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: It's the game of survivor! Only this time, the Crash characters are in it!
1. Intro

Digigirl0093: I pity myself. I have way too much time. R&R please. Suggestions would be nice as well.

Intro

All the characters, evil or good, stood on the beach of the island. They awaited the host. Crash was playing with his yo-yo. He was doing the around-around trick when his yo-yo hit him right where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground.

A helicopter flew over their heads and landed in front of them slowly. It flew away when it dropped off its passenger. It was the host. The host was I (Digigirl0093) . I was the host.

I cleared my throat. "Good morning everyone. I am your host, Digigirl0093."

"What is WITH the numbers?" N. Gin asked.

"None of your bee's wax. Now, there will be three teams of six. The team leaders for the choosing will be Crash, N.Aku-Aku, and Polar."

All three stepped forward. "Let's do rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first." I said.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Everyone did scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Everyone did scissors again.

After an hour, someone FINALLY did rock. It was Polar.

Polar thought a moment. "Bark!" He pointed to Pura.

"Meow!" Pura went up beside Polar.

It was Crash's turn. He pointed to Coco.

Aku-aku picked Uka-uka.

After ANOTHER hour, the teams were set.

On Polar's team was himself, Pura, Tiny, Dingodile, Ripper-roo, and N. Gin.

On Crash's team there was himself, Coco, Crunch, Cortex, N. Trophy, and Pinstripe.

On Aku-aku's team there was himself, Uka-uka, Lo-lo, Py-ro, Rok-ko, and Wa-wa.

"Go find camping spots!" I ordered.

The Mask team (Aku-aku's team) went off to find a place near the water; the Bandicoot (Crash's team) went off to find some place in the forest parts; and the Animal team (Polar's team) went off to find a place to sleep.


	2. BOOM!

Digigirl0093: Thanks for reviewing! More suggestions would be nice.

The Animal team had made a huge tree house out of bamboo. N. Gin was pouting. Ripper-roo went up to N. Gin and started talking in his laughy language. "Ha hoo hee ha ha hoo?" Translation, "What's the matter with you Rocket Head?"

N. Gin ignored the comment and sighed. "The team is called team animal, BUT I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!"

"Hee hroo." Translation "Sucks to be you."

Team Mask's shelter was…I'm ashamed to say…a bush. At least, until Py-ro set it on fire. Then their shelter was a rock. A really small rock.

Team Bandicoot's shelter was a hut made of logs. Crunch did all the work. Pinstripe was polishing his gun. "My precious…. "

Ripper-roo snuck into Team Bandicoot's shelter. He pulled out two sticks of dynamite and ignited them. He set them down, laughing evilly. But he forgot he was supposed to run. The dynamite exploded and the shelter was gone, black soot left behind. Ripper-roo was sitting right where the shelter used to be, covered in soot.

The Bandicoot Team surrounded Ripper-roo, not looking too happy. Ripper-roo blinked two times and Pinstripe aimed his gun at Ripper-roo. Ripper-roo let out a screech of fear and ran away.

Cortex slapped his forehead. "I forgot WHY I created him…"

Digigirl0093: My chapters may be short. Don't bug me. PLEASE. This is my first Crash bandicoot story.


	3. Challenge 1

Digigirl0093: R&R please.

Since the Bandicoot shelter had been blown up by Ripper-roo, Crunch had to make another one. Poor him.

Team Mask's shelter was still a rock. A rock cave that is. No, not a real one. An imaginary one. Someone should tell them it's going to rain soon…NAH!

A horn sounded. That meant there would be the first challenge. All the teams went towards the horn. They got up to a dock at the border of the water. There were floating docks about a kilo away form the docks at the edge of the water. I was standing on one of the three docks at the edge of the water.

"In today's challenge, the teams will swim from these docks, to the three docks over there." I pointed to the docks that were a kilo away. "Only one person from each team may go at a time. The prize is flint and cheese. Please go on your docks."

The Mask team went on the dock in the middle, The Animal team went on the dock on the right, and The Bandicoot team went on the dock on the left. "Ready…set…GO!"

For the Mask Team, Wa-wa was going first. He zoomed above the water and to the dock in no time. Polar went first for the animal team. He swam there pretty fast. Then there was Pinstripe. He was going pretty slowly since he couldn't swim. He was using his gun has a life raft. I pity him. I don't think any of the people from Team Bandicoot can swim…that isn't good.

After Polar, Pura started swimming and got there he did. Pura IS a he…right? After Wa-wa was Py-ro, but he wouldn't go. "Why won't you go?" Lo-lo asked him.

"Because we don't need food or flint. I'M the flint!"

"Oh yah…"

After an hour…

Everyone on the animal team made it across and even back so they could claim their prize. The Bandicoot team hadn't got a single person across. Guess what Ripper-roo decided to do with the flint? Set their shelter on fire. Smart.


	4. Bye Bye To Someone

Digigirl0093: R&R please.

N. Gin was rebuilding the Animal shelter since Ripper-roo set it on fire yesterday. Dingodile was crying. Tiny went over to Dingodile. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"THEY TOOK AWAY MY FLAMETHROWER!"

"So? They took away my pants!"

"No they didn't, your still wearing them."

"Exactly."

"Ok…"

The Mask team was just lying down in their imaginary shelter.

Everyone on the Bandicoot team was fishing. Most of them were in shallow water. Pinstripe was fishing with his gun. Yes, he was shooting the fish out of the water. Fish flys up. Fish falls down. Fish lands in basket.

They had a fire going and Pinstripe started cooking his fish. Ripper-roo came along and sneaked into their camp. He made toast over the fire and started crying. "Hee ha ha HA!" Translation, "I BURNT THE TOAST! NOW IT'S RUINED!"

Later…

Team Mask were at the place for the elimination ceremony thingy. I was there as the host person of course. "You all know the rules. GO AND VOTE."

Even Later…

The entire votes were done. I took the lid off the jar and pulled out the first vote. "Rok-ko."

Rok-ko grunted.

I pulled out the next vote. "Rok-ko."

He snorted.

"Rok-ko."

"GR."

"The first to be voted out…Rok-ko."

"WHAT?"

"You're voted out."

"LET ME SEE!" Rok-ko went up to the jar and pulled out all the votes. "They all say Rok-ko!"

"Bye."

"What?"

"BYE." I pressed the secret eject button and Rok-ko was flung into the air.

Digigirl0093: That would be fun :D


	5. Challenge 2

Digigirl0093: R&R please.

It was two days after Rok-ko got ejected. Woot! Lo-Lo and everyone else of the Mask team found a new shelter. Yes, a REAL one this time. Their shelter…-drum roll-…is a sunflower seed! Now I know what your thinking, 'How's a small seed a shelter?' but this ain't any normal sunflower seed, it's a GIANT sunflower seed. They just dug out the insides and used it as a shelter. And no, I DON'T know where the seed came from.

Pinstripe was fishing again. No, not with his gun. And no, not with a fishing rod. He was using…-woot, another drum roll-… his hands!

Crunch was lifting weights. Ripper-roo, yet again, blew up the Bandicoot shelter. And again, woot. But Ripper-roo got torched by Dingodile for being a bad kangaroo-thingy.

The bell rung for another competition. AGAIN, woot.

All teams went towards the sound. They followed until they reached a volcano. An erupting volcano. Everyone screamed and ran, except for Ripper-roo, who was hopping away on his pogo-stick.

I was watching them from in a helicopter, laughing my head off. Then I flew down and pointed the teams to the REAL location. I got torched in the face a few moments later by Dingodile because of my 'cruel' joke as he called it.

Once they finally made it to the real location three days later…

I was panting. "Ok…now…if the Animal team and the Bandicoot team didn't notice, Rok-ko is now gone from the Mask team. Today's challenge will be a obstacle course. Just reach the end first. Three two one GO."

The first part of the course was logs. You had to jump over the logs. The second part was three climbing ropes. Three BURNING, climbing ropes. Attached to a brick wall. The last and final part was five bulls-eye targets on the ground. Pick one of the right ones, you get streamers on you. Pick one of the wrong ones…just wait to find out.

Team Animal got a head-started easily. Ripper-roo just pogo-hopped over all the logs. Dingodile burned the logs so they were out of the way…but sent his but on fire. Woot.

Team Mask FLEW over the logs.

Team Bandicoot, well, were having a hard time. Crash had his laces undone, Coco's hair got caught on a log, Crunch had no problem, Cortex was too short, and Pinstripe didn't want to get dirty.

When Team Mask got to the ropes, Py-ro climbed up the ropes no-prob, but Wa-wa had to put out the flames to help everyone, including himself, over.

Team Animal, they didn't have TOO many problems. Ripper-roo pogo-hopped over the wall where the ropes were. N. Gin put his rocket-head to use. Fire came out of the rocket end and he was pushed to the other side of the wall.

Team Bandicoot wasn't even a FIFTH of the way to the second third.

The Mask Team took no time in deciding what target they wanted. They took the middle one. And they were crushed by a 1000-ton weight. Woot.

Team Animal went on the outside left one. And they were ejected be a spring pad.

Then, two days later…

Team Bandicoot got to the end, and went on the inside right one. Streamers flew down. They all cheered and smacked heads against other heads. I woke up from my stand, yawning. "Is it done? Oh, well the prize is wine."

Digigirl0093: YAY! Stay tuned!


	6. Just Plain Crazy

Digigirl0093: R&R please. Suggestions and ideas needed badly! Sorry it took so lone to update. This isn't exactly my favorite story.

Team Bandicoot didn't use their wine like they were supposed to. They used them like dart on a tree. Yes, they are stupid aren't they?

The Mask Team was floating around in the water…all of them EXEPT for Py-ro, who is the FIRE mask.

The Animal Team was going CRAZY! Ripper-roo was bouncing s high on his pogo stick; no one KNEW where he was going to land next! Dingodile had his flamethrower back. Woot. RUN! Dingodile was making glass by melting the sand at the beach. Pura was…chasing his tail…not important. Polar was slipping and sliding on the glass.

Not much was happening until A HUGE SHARK CAME AND SWALLOWED LO-LO! Ok….it was more like this: A teeny guppy came and grabbed Lo-Lo in its mouth.

Lo-Lo didn't even notice.

Digigirl0093: Yes, I know it was short but I need suggestions!


	7. Note to the Readers

If you are reading this, I am taking a break from this story. I am working on other stories. BUT if you send in more suggestions, this may speed up the time I take off from this story.

**I would like to thank my loyal readers and I ask them to read my other stories if you like humor.**

**I hope to get more suggestions!**

**-Digigirl0093**


End file.
